Peepsqueak's Guide to writing a Letter
Peepsqueak made a guide for any fans who were struggling to write SaveWOY letters to send to Disney. This information is only to be used as a guide. The Guide When writing a letter to Disney it is important to be professional, polite and respectful. We want to show them how great and courteous the WOY fandom is. First, here are some tips for writing your letter. Do: * Keep your letters short and straight to the point. The Disney execs are very busy so short letters are probably the best and are more likely to get read. If you have too much to talk about, try to narrow it down to the most important points. (It can help to bullet point or list everything you want to talk about and then order them from most important to least important. Then you can just include the most important points from the top of your list.) * Be polite, respectful and professional. * If writing your letter by hand, try to ensure that your handwriting is clear and that it can be read. The same goes for when you are writing the address on the envelope. * Try to use the correct grammar and check your spelling. It can help to get your letters proofread by friends or family before mailing them off. I understand that some people struggle with writing or that English is not their first language so it’s always good to just double check things like spelling and get a second opinion. Do not: * Do not bash other Disney shows, not even for comparison reasons. * Do not swear/use any cuss words, even if you feel that the F word would help them understand that WOY is not “JUST awesome” it’s “F'ing awesome”. Keep it polite and courteous. * Do not insult Disney, both the company and it’s employees for ANY reason or threaten them. * Do not try to guilt-trip Disney. * Do not let your emotions get in the way of getting your point(s) across to SaveWOY. It’s fine to tell Disney how you feel about the show’s cancellation such as feeling sad or disappointed but don’t go over the top. Bad Example: I am so crushed that you have decided to cancel the show. WOY was my whole life, I don’t know if I could go on without it. I cannot stop crying, I just cant believe you would do this to your fans, are you trying to break everyone’s hearts? It’s much better than the rubbish sitcoms you are showing. You’re making a lot of fans very angry. Good example: I am disappointed that Disney have made the decision to cancel Wander Over Yonder. Good example: I am very sad to hear about Wander Over Yonder’s cancellation. The structure of the letter Opening your letter Start your letter with “Dear (Title, full Name or Surname)” Dear Mr Gary Marsh, Dear Mr Marsh, The introduction Write a brief summary of who you are and what the letter is about. I am a fan of Wander Over Yonder and I am writing this letter in regard to the SaveWOY campaign. ''' or: '''I wish to tell you about a campaign called SaveWOY that aims to save Wander Over Yonder from cancellation. As a fan of the show I really want to have my say on why the show should not be cancelled. or: I am a British fan of Wander Over Yonder and today I am writing to you in regard to the decision to cancel the show. I feel as though you are making a mistake and I would like to share my thoughts on the cancellation with you. The main body If you have had a good experience with Wander Over Yonder feel free to write about it. Has the show helped you out of a slump? Has it taught you any good morals that you use in every day life? Does it bring you and your family together? (We don’t want to make the letter too personal but this will help Disney to understand what kind of impact the show has had on it’s fans and to understand why you are so passionate and determined to save the show.) Now this is the part where you address all of your concerns/points about the show’s cancellation and share your thoughts with Disney. Tell them why you want to save the show, why you don’t agree with the decision to cancel the show, why you think it would be beneficial to them to give WOY a third season, etc. Examples: * This show still has a lot more potential. It just keeps getting better and better. If given a chance at a third season I feel that the show could grow even more. * Wander Over Yonder continues to attract a lot of new fans and the fanbase has grown drastically in the last few months. * The WOY crew still have some great ideas that they wish to share with us. They should be given the chance to wrap the show up as they originally intended. * The show helps a lot of people who are suffering from depression, it’s capable of providing them with a safe, happy place where they can relax and enjoy a good laugh. * The show is capable of cheering people up, even after a bad day. It can turn tears into laughter. The show is a great form of stress relief. * The show teaches great life lessons and morals to both children and adults. The ending Make sure to thank the reader for their time. They are very busy after all! I want to thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to read my letter. or: I hope that some of what I have written has caught your interest since I know you are very busy and I appreciate that you have taken the time to read my letter. Closing your letter Close your letter with: Yours sincerely/Sincerely yours, (your name) Peepsqueak Extras It can help to draw something WOY related both on the letter and the envelope. Pictures can help draw more attention to your letter and this way Disney can see what the letter is about in case they don’t get the chance to read it. Or alternatively just write SaveWOY somewhere on the envelope. It’s your choice whether you want to use this guide or not when writing your letters. I just hope that it will be of some help to people who need it. Category:Information